


owl make you mine

by jeonkook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Owls, Puns & Word Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonkook/pseuds/jeonkook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i've been thinking about you owl day long, akaashi <3"</p><p>(valentines day au in which bokuto decides to hit on akaashi with as many owl puns as he possibly can throughout the day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	owl make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> i actually love this fic so much pls love it just as much as i do  
> i had to redo the formatting in here but then its totally screwed up if you read it on a phone or small window... i mean its still readable but like rip  
> anyways  
> enjoy this!!! enjoy it a lot!! it's not even valentine's day bye

Akaashi blinks away the sleep in his eyes and stifles a yawn, warm morning light shining through the hallway windows onto his face. He pushes his classroom door fully open and steps one foot through the doorway-

“Hoot hoot, you’re cute!”

Akaashi’s head snaps around and he stares down the hallway. Loud footsteps echo through the space and he sees a pair of volleyball shoes fly around the corner.

He stares blankly at the wall where the other had disappeared behind and sighs, stepping completely into the classroom.

 

Akaashi’s phone goes off in his backpack (it was on silent, though, so he just felt the vibration through the chair) and he reaches back quietly to check it. A text- from Bokuto. 

 

 

                   bokuto-san:  _ [10:41] _

                            HEY HEY HEY HAppy valntines day!!! >:^)

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [10:42] _

                                                                                                                                                          yeah. okay

                   bokuto-san:  _ [10:42] _

                            man cant u reply with more

                   bokuto-san:  _ [10:43] _

                            enthu

                   bokuto-san:  _ [10:43] _

                            enthusistism

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [10:43] _

                                                                                                                                         enthusiasm* and fine

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [10:43] _

__ hey hey hey you’re pretty gay

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [10:44] _

__ !!!

                   bokuto-san:  _ [10:44] _

                            BRO its not gay!!

                   bokuto-san:  _ [10:44] _

                            its jUST. HOMOSEXU-OWL

 

                   bokuto-san:  _ [10:46] _

                            ?? akaashi????

                   bokuto-san:  _ [10:47] _

                            ur ignoring me:-(((

                   bokuto-san:  _ [10:47] _

                            dont worry, owl wait

 

                   bokuto-san:  _ [10:54] _

                            PASSING PERIOD IS ALMOST HERE !!! OWL BE SEEING U AROUND 8-)

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [10:55] _

                                                                            no i don’t feel very well so i think i’m going to go home early

                   bokuto-san:  _ [10:55] _

                            WHAT NO

                   bokuto-san:  _ [10:55] _

                            WELLL

                   bokuto-san:  _ [10:56] _

                            owl be waiting 4 u

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [10:58] _

                                                                                        what would your mother think about this bokuto-san

 

 

Akaashi slips his phone back into his bag and ignores slews of sad faces and exclamation marks for the next two hours.

“I thought you actually left, but I guess everything’s going to be owl-right!” Bokuto says as he rockets into the classroom, throwing himself around desks and into the seat in front of Akaashi. He spins around and wraps his limbs around the back of the chair, grinning widely at the other boy. Akaashi grudgingly finishes chewing his mouthful of food and looks across the desk at him.

“Wanna go on a regurgi-date?” Bokuto asks and bats unexpectedly long eyelashes.

“No- no. Not at lunchtime, Bokuto-san, please. What’s wrong with you?”

“Well, nothing really, but...” Bokuto begins, cheeky grin widening. Akaashi regrets ever opening his mouth.

“...I guess you could say, this bird is  _ owl up in your grill _ !”

Half of the room turns to stare as the owl boy hits the ground with a crash.

“Oww, Akaashi-”

“You’re embarrassing me. Just start eating your lunch.” 

“Oka-”

“You can stay on the floor while you do that,” he adds as an afterthought.

There’s a thump as the third-year drops back onto the floor.

  
  


 

                   bokuto-san:  _ [13:30] _

                            akaaaaaashi

                   bokuto-san:  _ [13:30] _

                            AKAASHIIIIIIIIAIIAISISIDAISIASDIASDHISADI

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [13:30] _

                                                                                        i thought you said there was nothing wrong with you

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [13:30] _

                                                                                also classes started literally five minutes ago pay attention

                   bokuto-san:  _ [13:36] _

                            i paid attention 4 like 6 mins 4 U just now

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [13:36] _

                                                                                                             ok now do it for the rest of class thanks

                   bokuto-san:  _ [13:37] _

                            U TRICKED ME!!!! dOnt sEND Me Any MORE TEXts anYMORE

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [13:37] _

                                                                                                                                   what are you even saying

 

                   bokuto-san:  _ [14:09] _

                            class is out in 6 mins im going to come ovr!!!!

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [14:09] _

                                                            what do you plan to do with nine minutes of break it’s not the last class

                   bokuto-san:  _ [14:10] _

                            b ready 4 me cutie;-)

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [14:10] _

                                                                                                                                                                      im

 

 

The clock hits 14:15 way faster than Akaashi would have liked and he braces himself for Bokuto’s entrance. Right on time, he catches dyed-white hair at the door in his peripheral vision and prepares to be attacked with loud shouting-

“Let’s make this our love nest,” comes a low whisper by his ear, warm breath crawling across his neck. 

Akaashi jerks away and scrambles out of his chair and Bokuto stumbles backwards, clutching the lower half of his face in pain.

“There’s like forty other people in here. Shut the. Hell up.”

“You got me with your shoulder,” Bokuto wheezes.

“You’re fine,” Akaashi mutters.

“How am I going to play volleyball? What if my jaw falls off?” Bokuto whines. “If the ball hits me, maybe my lips will peel off! Maybe it’ll swell up and I won’t be able to call for the ball, so I’ll never get to spike it! Or what if-” 

Akaashi sends him back in time for the next class with a bag of ice.

 

                   bokuto-san:  _ [15:36] _

                            schools almost out >u<

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [15:46] _

                                                                                                                                     oh no i missed this text

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [15:46] _

                                                                                                               oh crap you’re coming now aren’t you

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [15:46] _

                                                                                            school just got out won’t you ever give me a break

 

 

Akaashi shrugs the backpack off of his shoulder and onto the floor of the gym. He pushes it up against the wall with his foot then leans over to take out his change of clothes he had just taken from his locker.

“Well owl be damned,” comes Bokuto’s seemingly ever-present voice. Akaashi freezes, then cautiously peeks his head to the side and was met by Bokuto’s face ogling his- his rear end.

“Wh- agh- who do you think you are?” Akaashi stammers and throws his backside against the wall, which didn’t have eyes, so he was safe.

Bokuto snickers. “Who- owls. Hoot do you think you are. Heheh.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re so- lame.”

“Is that owl you’ve got?”

“I’m. I’m done. I’m going to go warm up. Bye, Bokuto-san.”

“I’m actually proud of that one! I’m getting really good at this, Akaashi!”

 

Akaashi’s breathing is fast as he lowers himself on his legs, arms up and in position to set the ball coming to him. It comes closer, approaching fast and- it comes in contact with his fingers and he sends it back into the air, followed by the satisfying full sound of a well-executed spike. You could always count on Bokuto to fly himself and the ball through the air- oh crap, he just made an owl pun. End him, end him now.

He snaps his mind back into the game and faces the net, ready for the ball to shoot over into their half of the court. It’s set into the air and someone jumps to spike it over.

“Mine!” Bokuto shouts and is there where the ball falls, forearms launching the ball into the air. Then he’s moving again.

“Mine- just like you, valentine.” he winks and throws an arm over Akaashi’s shoulders. There’s frustrated protests from both sides of the net as the ball hits the ground, Akaashi having completely missed it.

“What, so are we done with the owl theme now?” Akaashi asks, staring listlessly after the dropped ball.

“Oh, sorry. Owl get right back to it,” Bokuto says cheekily and then skips his way back to his position on the court.

After one hour and four owl puns later (two being song lyrics: “owl you need is love!” and “you say it best… when you say nothing at owl! Don’t you think that fits you perfectly, Akaashi?”, one about the game: “that was fowl play! Akaashi did you hear that one”, and the last being the most obnoxious of all: “aww, akaashi, you’re so talon-ted!”) practice is over for the day and Akaashi shoulders his backpack on, ready to leave for home and his piles of homework he almost forgot about.

“Hey… hey hey,” Bokuto says, sounding strangely subdued. Akaashi looks over apprehensively.

“Hey. Are you alright?” he asks carefully. Bokuto looks up at him anxiously and Akaashi’s worry grows.

“Yeah. Uh, I was just wondering something… actually, no. Never mind, it’s alright.”

“No. Bokuto-san, what’s wrong?”

“Well- I was just kind of. Well.”

Akaashi frowned, growing ever more concerned. “Tell me.”

“I know I’ve been kind of unbearable today, and I hope it hasn’t actually bothered you- so, I guess I just wanted to ask... what’s your owl-pinion of me?”

“You have ten seconds to run.”

 

“Bokuto-san, I gave you ten seconds to run, not ten seconds to drag me onto the train and then dump me at a fast food restaurant.”

“Well, I ran while getting you onto the train, didn’t I?”

“Actually, you didn’t. You barely got me halfway to the school gates in ten seconds.”

“Close enough, aye? Anywhoo…”

Bokuto holds up a finger signaling ‘wait’ and twists his body around, reaching into his backpack for something. “A-ha,” he breathes and turns back around, holding something behind his back. Akaashi’s eyes narrow in suspicion.

“So, it’s Valentine’s Day and everything, so I actually got something for you…” Bokuto admits, biting his lip.

“Something other than a life’s worth of owl puns?”

“Well, uh, sort of-”  
“Oh my god, Bokuto, I swear to god-”

Quickly Bokuto pulls his arms out from behind him and presents a pretty bouquet of yellow flowers. Akaashi’s gaze softens and a small smile finds itself on his lips as he hesitates to accept the flowers.

Bokuto’s eyes squint in a beaming smile as the other boy’s hands close around the bouquet. 

“Thank you,” Akaashi says quietly, taken aback by the sudden change in Bokuto’s behavior. It was a surprise- but a good one.

“Of course, valentine,” Bokuto replies sincerely. “I got them just for you. Can you guess what flowers they are?”

Akaashi laughs softly. “I bet you bought into whatever the florist told you it meant. Something sappy about fate, but you’d totally believe it.”

Bokuto grins sheepishly. “You know me too well, don’t you?”

“Well? What type are they?”

“They’re… they’re daffod-owls.”

“I- you- what the hell-”

“Go out with me, Akaashi?”

“Do you honestly expect me to say yes at this point?” Akaashi asks unbelievingly.

“Yes,” Bokuto replies, without any hesitation. “Because either way, I’m owl yours!”

Akaashi scoffs at his antics but his feelings catch up to him and leave his heart in a rush as he looks at the boy in front of him. The ridiculous boy. 

The one he’s about to say yes to, even with all of his stupid owl puns.

  
  


                   bokuto-san:  _ [23:21] _

                            thank u akaashi

                   bokuto-san:  _ [23:21] _

                            OTL but like

                   bokuto-san:  _ [23:22] _

                            rlly thank you

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [23:22] _

                                                                                                                                                                   yeah

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [23:22] _

                                                                                                                                              of course, bokuto.

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [23:23] _

                                                                                                                                            hold on one second

                   bokuto-san:  _ [23:23] _

                            okay <3 

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [23:24] _

                                                                                                                                    okay, i’m done. i’m back

                   koutarou:  _ [23:24] _

                            what did you do?

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [23:24] _

                                                                                                                                                        it’s nothing

                                                                                                                                                 akaashi:  _ [23:25] _

                                                                                                             good night. sleep well, my night owl <3

                   koutarou:  _ [23:25] _

                            akaashi, owls are nocturnal

**Author's Note:**

> i died while writing this. my soul left my mouth and flew away and out and thru the window into the air and across the continent idk where it went its just somewhere that's not here  
> also. i give my thanks to reddit for about half of those owl puns. thanks reddit


End file.
